The Cynurian Queen
by ArqanesQueen
Summary: CH 4 UP! She was the one who spoke for her people. She was the one who fought for them. She was the one who loved them. She was their ruler, their leader, their Queen. She was Andromeda. Slight AU.
1. The Cynurian Princess

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it…or I wouldn't be writing a fic about it.

**Claimer:** Only Andromeda, her family and the characters of the Cynurian army and any other characters you don't recognize from 300.

**Rating: **Rated T for minor language, violence and bloody/gruesome material

**Author's Note**: So, it's been a while since I've written a fic or updated my old ones (sorry Covenant and King Arthur fans). There are a few important details I would like to clarify with everyone before so we don't have any misunderstandings. First, this fic is slightly AU, you will find out why later. I have ALTERED the way some things play out in history although I did do extensive research of certain things to make it more accurate. I will warn you now, this fic is probably not very historically accurate, but I tried my hardest not to veer off course too much. This fic is movie-based, so character portrayals will depict their movie counterparts and I will be using scenes from the movie. The fic will start pre-movie, move into movie-verse and continue post-movie. Also, I will request that if you notice my OC becoming a little too Mary-Sue (I don't think she is *fingers crossed*), let me know so I can fix her. Alright, I think that about covers it so if I remember anything I will add it in later. But for now, read, review (please!) and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 1: The Cynurian Princess~<strong>

I was a Spartan- or at least half-Spartan anyway. My father was the brother of Leonidas I, King of Sparta. By birthright, my father was heir to the throne of Sparta but gave up its glory and instead claimed the smaller, neighbouring city of Cynuria as his own. Though formerly belonging to the people of Argos, my father had claimed victory over Cynuria and settled in the town of Astros which overlooked the Aegean. He was King Dorieus I of Cynuria, my mother Queen Andromache, and I…I was the Princess. I was the only heir to my father's throne and while many Kings would have been disappointed that their only child was a girl, my father was not upset.

My mother was a native of the island of Lemnos, the only known island where women-ruled society prevailed. My mother kept her customs and my father kept his and together they forged the unique culture that was Cynuria. As women, we were equal among men. We trained as they trained, studied as they studied and learned as they learned. We spoke in councils, worked outdoors, we were doctors and nurses and most importantly, we fought together as one united nation. Cynuria was the glorified city.

At least, that was what I was told. For the better part of eighteen years, I had neither been to Cynuria nor seen the countryside, despite having been born there. Upon my birth, my father took me from my home and gave me away for fear that if the Persians invaded and Cynuria lost, I would be subject to slavery or worse at the hands of the Persian King, especially considering that I was royalty. I was sent to live with my uncle and aunt in Sparta, King Leonidas and Queen Gorgo. For nearly ten years there was no war and I begged to go see the family I had never known. But the answer was always the same. Leonidas was not my father and while he raised me as his own, my real father still lived and it was only by his word that I could leave. The only correspondence I had were the letters written to me by my parents. Once a week I received a letter from them and sent one in return. They explained to me why they had sent me to live in Sparta and I understood. My father had named me after the legendary warrior Queen Andromeda who had married Perseus. But they never called me by my real name. To them, and to everyone else, I was Callisto, the beautiful one.

As the years went by and the threat of a Persian invasion dwindled, I so badly wanted to see my family. At first they thought it ill-advised but there was so much I wanted to tell them that couldn't be written in letters. I wanted to tell them about my secret training with my uncle Leonidas, who, understanding my family's culture, took it upon himself to train me in sword fighting. I wanted them to see how much I had grown, and how my aunt Gorgo refused to cut off my onyx locks which were now waist-long. I wanted to tell them about my friends and my two closest companions- two boys who would one day train for the Spartan Army- Stelios and Astinos. But most of all, I wanted to tell them of what I could see.

My uncle called it Apollo's Sight, for Apollo was the god of the Oracle. But it was something more. The Cynurians patron gods were Artemis and Apollo, the twins and Leonidas told me once how he believed the gift must have been Apollo's way to help me see my family. Not many knew that I had a gift as Leonidas warned me to keep it a secret. There were some people who couldn't be trusted with things like these.

And then the day came twelve years later when my father decided to send for me so I could go home. It was one of the saddest days of my life. I had not known my parents when they gave me away and though I longed to see them, it was an entirely different feeling than saying goodbye to the ones that raised me and to my friends. Aunt Gorgo was expecting her first child though, so it consoled her that she would have someone to care for in my absence. Stelios and Astinos had each other, although they admitted it would never be the same without me.

And so the glorious day arrived when I found myself twelve-year old self seated upon my very own throne, a true Princess, my parents at my side. They began to teach me the Cynurian way of life. My father was quite pleased at how good my fighting skills were but told me I still had a long way to go before completing my training. He was surprised that I did not know how to ride a horse, though I told him after that they did very little riding in Sparta. I gained my very own horse, as black as a shadow but stronger than anything I have ever seen. He became my closest companion. My mother continued to teach me literature, how to read and write properly and how to use basic things to heal wounds and cuts. I learned to stitch and sew both fabric and skin alike. My mother was surprised at how I was not faint of heart, how I could stand the sight of blood and gore and not be sick. I told her I had seen many bloodied men in Sparta. I grew closer to my parents in that short time that I never wanted to leave again.

And then they learned of my 'special ability' and my mother and father were so pleased they held a festival in the twin gods' honor although they never publicly announced why. It was the first time we had such a great feast. I told them the extent of my gift so far as I had understood it. I could not see the future of things or people, but I could sense the past of anything I touched. All I had to do was concentrate on that object, place a single finger against it and let my mind open. It was such a glorious feeling to be able to confide this secret with my parents.

There finally came a day when my father taught me to use a bow and arrow. It was harder than it looked but he taught me all Cynurians were master of the bow. He showed me his own, an ornate silver bow inscribed with precious words. He told me that one day when the kingdom belonged to me that I would be able to use it and I would understand the inscription.

My father was a very wise man and he dabbled in philosophy as much as he dabbled in politics. He let me reason and think and encouraged me to find an argument for my case before I presented it, just as Athena used strategy and wisdom to devise her plans and call off unnecessary wars. He told me often that a tyrant is always stirring up war so that people may require a leader. When I asked him what he meant he would only tell me to never forget those words. I never did.

And then it came.

A flood of Persian attacks drenched the city and my father sent me away at once as he headed out for battle with our finest soldiers. In my whole life, I had only known my parents, lived with them and saw them, for eleven months. I found myself back in Sparta with so much new information, and an experience I could have only dreamed of. My friends were glad to see me and I them. My aunt and uncle were happy to have me and their infant son, my cousin, Pleistarchus became the object we focused our attention on. My father had denied all military help. Sparta, the first to offer their troops had been declined four times, as had Argos, Nemea and even Thebes. My father wanted to fight this battle alone though none of us had any idea why.

I was growing up though, as were my friends. I was no longer the Spartan I had been as a child. As an adolescent I began to exercise my abilities as a Cynurian, my true heritage- a heritage not all in Sparta agreed with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What do you think? Love it or hate it? R&R please, constructive criticism always welcome!


	2. Breaking Rules

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own it, I checked.

**Claimer:** Only Andromeda, her family and the characters of the Cynurian army and any other characters you don't recognize from 300.

**Rating: **Rated T for minor language, violence and bloody/gruesome material

**Author's Note**: Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter and oh my gosh there have been so many visitors! Please, please review! Please! Ok, so now that I have begged, there are a few things I need to point out so I don't get flamed (please, no flames. It makes me sad). First, I realized I did not put the year, so I will remember to do so from now on. Also, keeping with the AU theme here, I know that Spartan men went to the agoge at seven years old however, because it ruined the whole friendship thing between Andromeda and her companions, I have the boys in a type of training schedule instead of being sent away for many years, and they complete their training at 18. Completely AU, yes, but also completely necessary. Also, I think Stelios was supposed to be older and married, but for the sake of this story he isn't and I made him slightly younger, not by much though.

Okay, so on you go to reading and reviewing (please =D).

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Two: Breaking Rules~<strong>

_481 BC- August 21_

Astinos and Stelios were the greatest companions I ever had. Astinos was three months older than me, being born in February. Stelios was five years older than the two of us. Today was his 22nd birthday though he looked nothing like a man. His hair was long and rested on his shoulders, the dark blond matching his tanned skin and well-muscled body. His eyes were a piercing blue. In fact, the only thing the three of us had in common was our eyes. Stelios had grown to at least five foot eleven inches as estimated by Astinos who already stood at five foot nine inches and was only seventeen. Naturally, I had to be the shortest of the three, standing at five foot six and a half inches.

Today, Stelios beamed with pride. He had completed his training three years ago while we still had one more year. At eighteen, all men completed training, and in this case so did I. My uncle had followed my father's orders to make sure I was properly trained and ready for the throne if the need arose. Stelios and Astinos had been delighted, but not all Spartans thought as they did. To them, it didn't matter where I came from. I lived in Sparta now.

We were with all our friends today and Stelios was the man of the hour. He was radiant and though he enjoyed the celebration, he kept close to me and Astinos. The others wondered why he stayed with us when there were others his age. His response had been that we had more brains than some and besides, we were the youngest which meant we were a lot more entertaining than everyone else.

In truth, Stelios was as much a child as Astinos and me. While he was sometimes more serious than the two of us, Stelios was just as lively, entertaining and crazy as us. When Stelios was around, everyone smiled and had a good time. He knew how to make us all laugh.

Astinos and I were too busy deciding who was going to win a wrestling match that we did not see Stelios approach us from behind and grasp us by the shoulders. We both jumped and then laughed out loud. It was getting late in the evening and the celebrations were almost over. Stelios led us away from the match and towards the entrance to the city.

"So my friends, what glorious adventure should we go on this lovely night," he said with a mischievous smile. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we could go to the stables, set all the horses loose and watch the city go into frenzy," I suggested nonchalantly, examining the moon as it shined over the city. I looked over at my two friends to see their expressions and then suddenly, Stelios began laughing so hard that he had to use Astinos for support.

When he had calmed he turned to me. "I was thinking something a little more diplomatic."

"You want to be diplomatically mischievous?" I asked and Stelios just continued smiling. Even Astinos couldn't help but laugh. Then I added, "What were you planning, a horse ride underneath the moonlight?"

Stelios stopped walking and seemed to ponder this. "You know, that sounds like a great idea." I laughed lightly.

Astinos turned to us. "How about a race first? Last one to the stables' is a rotten egg." And then, before we even answered, he ran so fast Stelios and I didn't even have time to register what was going on. We galvanized into action and began running down the path, but Astinos was so far ahead of us we knew we would never catch up. Then suddenly, I ducked to the left and took a shortcut I knew. I hopped over a low fence, ran through someone's backyard, up a small hill and over another fence. Then I made a sharp right and skidded to a halt in front of the stables just as Astinos arrived. Stelios came in last.

"That-was-cheating," Stelios panted, pointing at me as we all tried to catch our breath. I looked up at him smiling.

"No, it wasn't," I argued pointedly. "No one said anything about having to use the path. So I improvised."

Astinos laughed and opened the large wooden doors and ushered us into the stables before someone saw us. "Well, that's the Cynurian part of you I guess."

I just shrugged and walked over to my beautiful black stallion, Erebus, which literally meant shadow. He neighed softly as I opened his stall and grabbed his reins. He knew he was going for a walk. I paused before attaching his reins.

"Are you sure we should be going this late?" I decided to ask my friends. "It's almost dark out."

I saw Stelios finish knotting the reins on his horse and he turned around, still smiling. "You're not afraid of the dark are you? I mean, you've got us. Nothing will try and grab you."

He made to tickle me but I gave him a shove and closed Erebus' gate behind me. Stelios and Astinos leaned over the gate as I finished tying Erebus' reins.

"I just meant that I shouldn't really be out this late."

Astinos shrugged. "It's not like this is the first time we've snuck out of the city this late- even later. Besides, no one will even notice us missing."

Stelios nodded. "My sister saw us leaving the party," he told me. "I'm sure if anyone asks, she'll tell them that we've gone off somewhere and not to mind since it is my birthday."

I smiled at the pair of them and rolled my eyes. "Fine then let's go. I've got a great spot I want to show you two."

In the next instant the three of us had left the stables, walking slowly, quietly to the edge of the city where the golden wheat fields would muffle our sounds. When we were clear of everyone and all the buildings and paving stones, we mounted our trusty steeds and took on a fast gallop before anyone noticed a thing.

After five minutes of galloping away from the city, we paused and surveyed our surroundings. We had headed south, which would lead us to the shores of the Middle Sea and a few cities we didn't care much to visit. But I had the city of Trinisa in mind, an hour and a half gallop away, where the most spectacular sight awaited us on the coast. I turned southeast and Astinos and Stelios followed. We reached our destination after almost two hours, having stopped for a rest and to slow the horses.

We approached the shores of Trinisa and set our horses to a slow trot. I led my two friends up a hill and when we rose to the top, the sight below us was breathtaking. Our small hill was actually the point of a larger cliff top with several others surrounding us. Below, the stunning Middle Sea rippled out until it touched the horizon, its blue waters turned black against the night sky. The only source of light came from the moon which shone in all its' brilliance, illuminating the coastline. It was one of the most spectacular sights we had ever seen.

"This is the beauty of Greece," Stelios whispered, as if it saying it any louder would make it disappear.

Astinos remained quiet, but when I looked at him, I could see the reflection of the water in his eyes, the moon shining in them, giving them a strange glow as his dark black hair framed his youthful face. He had a faint smile about his lips and it took me a moment before I tore my gaze away from him. I noticed Stelios staring at me and I knew why. I had stared at Astinos for far too long and Stelios wasn't one to miss an observation. He remained quiet though and I was thankful. The three of us remained in quiet contemplation for a long while before Stelios broke our thoughts.

"Come my friends, we should head home."

How long we had been standing there, I did not know. Astinos and I turned our steeds away from the sea and joined Stelios. He turned to me then and said, "That was the most beautiful birthday present I have ever received."

I couldn't help but smile and then the three of us were off, heading home in the darkness, hoping all the while that we had not been found out.

* * *

><p>It was nearly midnight when the three of us entered Sparta again and we moved so silently through the streets, no one would have noticed our presence. Of course, we were not so lucky. We had entered the stables and brushed our horses quickly, stalling them for the night. Then, Astinos and Stelios insisted that they walk me home at the very least, Stelios saying because it had been his idea to drag me out so late and Astinos saying if we got caught, at least we'd all get caught together.<p>

We were mere seconds away from my uncle's palace when we saw the shadows of some people playing out against the paved courtyard. Angry voices could be heard but not understood. Stelios motioned that I stay still while he got a closer look. A second later he reappeared, and for the first time that night, he was not smiling.

"We are in some serious trouble," he informed us and I swallowed hard.

"No, I am," I said, my voice hard to keep from cracking. I knew I was supposed to be home before dark and that I should have never left the city so late, and my adventures with my friends had been tolerated while I was a child. But I was seventeen now, old enough to understand rules. And everyone knew I hated rules.

I made to go out and announce my return but Stelios grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "Callisto, if you go now, you're telling them you know you broke the rules," he told me.

"But I do know that my dear friend," I replied.

Astinos stared at me. "You know they'll punish you," he warned, his voice strangely concerned. I knew my punishment would be the lash. Stelios' brows were furrowed.

"We go together. After all, it was my idea," Stelios reasoned. Then, a small smile played on his lips, one Astinos and I did not understand. "It _is _my birthday after all, and I think I may have a plan to get us out of this one."

Two minutes later, Astinos, Stelios and I sauntered into the city again, this time talking loudly, singing and laughing. Stelios was in between Astinos and me, playing the part of a drunken birthday boy, while his two friends held him upright.

The angry voices seemed to die down and then we were suddenly met by a barrage of councilmen, my uncle and my aunt, half of them carrying torches. Stelios' sister, Lysidia, was among them. She saw us first and gave us a look that was something in between disappointment and relief. Strangely, my aunt Gorgo had a similar look. My uncle however, looked far angrier than I had ever seen him.

I was still trying to work out why the councilmen had arrived. Of course, it wasn't the whole council. Some of the elders along with Theron, head of the Council, were there.

"Would you care to explain why no one has seen hide or hair of you for the past four and a half hours?" Leonidas breathed. I had been wrong- he was beyond angry. I swallowed the lump in my throat and told myself that of all the lies I had to tell, this had to be the most convincing one I ever told.

"We were only outside the city walls…when Stelios decided to wander off," I said humbly.

"So why not call the guards to get him?" Theron questioned and it took everything in me to remain calm and not glare at him. I refused to even look at him but kept my gaze on my uncle.

Fortunately, Stelios decided that this would be the perfect time to intervene. "Why are we standing?" he slurred, releasing his grip on my shoulder. "I want to sit."

It took everything Astinos and I had to keep him upright. Finally Dilios, who had arrived but a moment ago, relieved me of the duty and caught Stelios by the shoulders.

"Come on, let's get him to bed. He'll need to sleep off the wine," he commented and I was almost entirely sure that he knew of our mischievous ploy. Astinos had no choice but to follow, leaving me alone to the mercy of the Council. Lysidia also followed, glancing back at me and giving a nod of approval. The ploy seemed to have worked.

I turned to my uncle. "I'm sorry, but we didn't want to disturb anyone. We went after him and he kept running away, then he fell asleep while we tried to haul him back here. You saw how intoxicated he was."

Leonidas seemed to extinguish a little. "Next time, at least tell someone where you're going. Then there won't be a search party looking for you and your two companions." I nodded and said nothing more as my aunt Gorgo led me into the house. I said nothing to her but went straight to my room and listened at the window. I could hear Theron talking with my uncle.

"Your Majesty, she may be your niece, but you cannot overlook this very unbecoming behaviour she has been exhibiting," Theron argued in a hushed tone, though I caught every word of it.

My uncle replied calmly, "I have not overlooked a thing, Theron. I believe this time it was an honest act of looking out for a friend."

I laughed inside. My uncle was smarter than that. He knew the three of us were lying, but he played into our ploy nonetheless-at least for my sake. Theron, however, was questioning.

"You don't really believe that nonsense," he muttered.

Leonidas sighed. "You saw the boy with your own eyes. I think you can make your own judgment."

Theron took a moment to answer. "Very well Sire. But I would advise that you keep an eye on her. After all, it is very unlike a woman to always be seen in the company of not one, but two, adult men. She is not a child anymore, my King."

I could imagine my uncle staring Theron down. "They are merely friends, Councilman. My niece knows what she is doing. Now, I think it's best if you got back to your family, and I will get back to mine."

"My Lord," Theron said and then there was only silence. It took not two minutes before footsteps could be heard in the hallway and they stopped in front of my door. It was open and my uncle didn't hesitate, though it was probably because he saw me sitting on the floor against the balcony. How I had ended up on the floor astonished even me, but all I remember was that I was holding onto the balcony posts and feeling very angry.

My uncle knelt down so he was staring at me level. I looked deep into his hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry." I could say nothing more and hung my head.

"Where did you go this time?" he asked me softly instead. I looked up at him again.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. "I really want to know."

I sighed. "Well, I wanted to give Stelios a really pretty present and I couldn't think of anything but I remembered a place I had been to," I recounted. It wasn't the whole truth, but it sounded more reasonable. My uncle's eyebrows were raised though, so I knew he didn't care about the back story. "We went to the coast of Trinisa to see the Middle Sea."

Leonidas shook his head and sighed. I knew he was beyond disappointed. "Stelios wasn't really drunk was he?"

I shook my head. "No, we made it up. We got back and saw the search party…and we knew we'd be in trouble, so Stelios invented the idea that we had gone searching for him after he had gotten drunk and wandered off."

My uncle stroked his beard. "Well, he played a very convincing part."

"At what part did you figure out he was lying?" I ventured carefully.

My uncle cracked a smile. "After he shot you a backward glance as he was being dragged away by Astinos and Dilios."

I smiled a little. "I'll have to tell him that," I pondered aloud.

"Andromeda," my uncle started. He was the only one who used my real name. I knew what he was going to say but I had no chance of stopping him. "You're nearly eighteen. It's time you either chose one of them to spend your life with, or stop hanging around them."

"But we're best friends. We'll always be best friends. Besides, Stelios likes someone already!" I covered my mouth. I had said too much. Stelios would be expected to get married very soon and that would leave Astinos and me, although we were sure Stelios would still be around. And my uncle knew that while I hung around Stelios and Astinos, everything was alright, as much as the Council saw it unladylike. But with Stelios out of the picture, being alone for countless hours with a single man, roughly the same age as me spelled disaster. We would either be expected to get married or no longer associate with each other. I was beginning to understand where the Council was getting their ideas. It wasn't that they didn't want me to be around my friends, they wanted me to choose one.

I huffed and stood up, turning away from my uncle. It wasn't fair. Life in Sparta wasn't fair. In that moment, I wanted to go home more than anything- to my real home in Cynuria. When my uncle understood that I wasn't going to talk anymore, he left and closed the door behind him. I had never hated my life more than that day. Little did I know that life for me in Sparta was about to get more difficult than I could have ever imagined.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Chapter two done! I've got most of this story penned, and I'll be needing all your help later on to make some important decisions about the plot. But for now, R&R and thank you so much to all of you have already reviewed! Hope you enjoyed and as always, constructive criticism is a writer's best friend (but no flames please).


	3. Paying the Consequences

**Disclaimer**: Nope, still don't own it

**Claimer:** None except Andromeda and the Cynurians

**Rating**: T for minor language and gory/bloody violence

**Author's Note:** Soooo...I'm not even sure the last time I revisited this story but I saw all the followers and thought it was high time I continued this :) While I didn't get the review I had hoped for, all the followers of this story have silently prompted me to post another chapter. So without making this a long boring speech, here's chapter 3 of the Cynurian Queen (please R&R!). Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>~Chapter Three: Paying the Consequences~<strong>

For the next two weeks, I was watched like a hawk. Guards, councilmen, shopkeepers, even everyday men and women who milled about the city, seemed to have their eyes fixed on me. Astinos, Stelios and I arranged our meetings in different locations each evening, since that was the only time the three of us were allowed to go out without being questioned. I knew my uncle would know where I went off to every evening, but he said nothing about it. I continued my training, but took my fighting courses with my uncle and not my friends. I rode my horse only in secret and talked only when spoken to. I wasn't trying to change, only trying to stay out of trouble.

One night in early September, I couldn't bear it anymore. As I met my two companions that evening by an old well in an abandoned alleyway, I sought to relieve my feelings.

"That's it, this has to end," I said as I came to a stop in front of them.

"Good evening to you to, M'Lady," Stelios mock bowed and Astinos laughed out loud. I didn't smile.

"I'm serious Stelios! All this pretending is driving me insane. I can't ride my horse in public, I can hardly speak to anyone except council members and other women, and I've been inside so much these past few weeks, I feel like a prisoner!"

"You're much paler than before, I have to admit," Astinos teased and I batted his arm away. I sat on the steps of the old well and buried my head in my hands.

"Come now, it will get better," Stelios said, giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. I peered at him through my hands.

"Trust me, it's only getting worse."

Stelios smiled again. "What's worse than this?"

"Oh I don't know what's worse – being sent away to Athens to study or to Macedonia to marry some suitor from a royal family."

Stelios stopped smiling and the colour drained from Astinos' face. "You're not serious are you?" Stelios asked, turning me a little so he could look me in the eye.

I narrowed my eyes. "Go ask the Council. They're deciding my fate, as it would be. You could cast your vote if you like."

"Isn't there anything your uncle can do about it," Astinos tried to reason. "I mean, he is the King."

I shook my head. "He's powerless against the Council- the law is above everyone remember, King or otherwise."

Stelios seemed to ponder something for a minute but it was Astinos who spoke first. "What are you planning on doing? We could sneak you out of the city and you could go hide somewhere until its' safe to come back."

I shook my head. "I'm not running away, Astinos. I will find out what the Council wants and then we will go from there."

The three of us sat in contemplative silence for some time until the sun was nearly gone behind the mountains. The growing darkness snapped me out of my trance.

"I should probably be going now," I said as I stood and dusted of my clothes, pulling my black cloak closer to my body.

Stelios nodded. "Ay, before it gets any darker and we all end up in trouble."

Stelios, Astinos and I said our goodbyes and one by one we left the alleyway, making sure that no one watched us as we all departed to our homes.

That night, as I lay in bed, I couldn't help but wonder what the Council's verdict would be.

The next day arrived and I was as anxious as ever though I said nothing to my aunt and uncle. I had overheard the council as I went to meet my friends, but no one else knew what I did. The day progressed as usual and I went about my normal activities. My uncle joined us for lunch around midday and after that, I told him I was going to go to the market with Lysidia to buy some things.

When he agreed, I headed towards Lysidia's home where I knew she would be at home with her son. Her husband had died a year and a half before and she was now a widow. I knew Stelios wouldn't be around, even though he lived in her house, since it was midday and he was probably out and about with the others.

I was nearly halfway there when I saw Lysidia running down the street, barreling straight towards me. I didn't even have time to say hello when she grabbed my wrist and quite literally dragged me into a side alley. She was panting and slightly out of breath.

"Lysidia what-"But I was cut off.

"You have to get out of here!" She told me frantically.

I looked at her strangely, confused by her announcement. "What are you talking about? I thought we were going to the market?"

Lysidia shook her head violently. "Andromeda, you need to get out of here! Run and hide!" I knew by the use of my name that it was urgent. When I opened my mouth to argue, Lysidia tightened her grasp on my wrists. "They're here for you! There are guards outside searching the city for _you_!"

My eyes went wide at the realization of what she was saying. The council had made their decision and it didn't seem like I was going to Athens or Macedonia. I released my hands from her grasp and took her by the shoulders.

"Get out of here! Go home and pretend like you haven't seen me. Hurry before they come and find out you've warned me!"

She complied, pushing me down one last alley before turning and fleeing in the opposite direction. I didn't have a chance to glance behind me as I made my way through the back alleys of Sparta, using the buildings and homes as a shield between me and the guards. As I turned out of one alley and made a run for it across another, a guard spotted me and alerted his soldiers. They barricaded my exit, so I fled the other way only to find it too was blocked. My only opening now was the gap in between two pillars but as I made for it, three guards appeared there and I was surrounded. I had no choice but to surrender to them. And then from amid the surrounding guards emerged Theron, and I knew the trouble I was in.

He had a sly look on his face and pulled out a roll of parchment I was sure had no writing on it. He cleared his throat and said, "By order of the Council, you are hereby sentenced to a public trial for the crimes you have committed." His voice was smug as he spoke and I glared at him. "Your trial will take place this afternoon and until then, you will be escorted to the prison where you will remain until your trial begins."

I was helpless and I could do nor say anything, lest it be used against be. I complied and the guards formed a tight circle around me. To say I was horrified by the Council's decision was an understatement. They marched me down the main road, the shortest route to the prison, but also the one with the most people. The guards kept such a close circle that no one on the outside could see who was standing in the middle. It seemed Theron was planning on saving all my humiliation for the trial.

It felt like one of the longest walks I had ever taken, although in reality it hadn't even taken us five minutes. I was placed in a cell and told that I would be released later on at my trial. Within the hour, my aunt and uncle were there and if I was furious, they were livid. We talked in hushed voices so as not to be overheard. I told them what had happened, and of what I had heard the previous day.

"Don't worry, we'll get this sorted out," my uncle was saying but I grabbed his hand.

"No, please, say nothing!" They looked at me with questioning faces so I elaborated. "You know that Theron holds the Council- they do nothing without his orders. He devised this, persuaded them. You have no power over the law, my uncle. If you try and fight back, it'll only get worse. The whole of Sparta would go into an uproar."

"We cannot let Theron do this," my aunt Gorgo replied.

I nodded in agreement. "I know, but you must listen to me. Go and gather everyone you can find to come and listen in at the trial. But say nothing about whom or what it is about, only tell them to come. Say nothing to anyone, do you understand?"

"What are you planning?" Leonidas asked me and I couldn't help but give him a half smile.

"To put Theron in his place," I replied.

From between the bars, my aunt Gorgo grabbed my hand firmly and gave it a squeeze. My uncle looked deep into my eyes and I saw the same determination in them that coursed through my veins.

And then they left and I was left to ponder alone.

It was early evening when the guards arrived again to take me to the Council Room. I had told my aunt and uncle that I wanted no visitors and none came. I knew if my two best friends found out, they would have Theron's head on a silver platter and my plot against Theron would be foiled. I knew I would have to fight this one alone.

There were two guards in front of me who obscured me from the view of most of the council. My uncle and aunt had gathered as many as they could, just as I had asked. The guards stepped aside and the room full of people finally got to see who this trial was about.

A collective gasp and some murmurs sounded throughout the room. I looked around quickly but discreetly moving only my eyes, trying to see who was there and who I could count on. My aunt and uncle, of course, occupied the centermost seats, my two best friends (who looked ready to murder the first person that spoke to them) were seated nearby and the rest of the Council Room was filled with commoners, guards, and obviously the councilmen who would be deciding my fate. I was pleased with the turnout, and I caught my uncle's eye briefly and gave him the most imperceptible nod, though by the sparkle in his eye, I knew he understood. When Theron stepped into the room, he too seemed astonished by the amount of people that had turned up, but it seemed to please him even more.

I stood in the centre of the floor looking quite smug for someone who was on trial and this seemed to irritate Theron greatly. I could see it in his eyes. And so he began the trial.

"We are here today to witness the trial of Andromeda," he said loudly, purposefully, as he walked about the room. My eyes followed him as he stopped in front of me and looked me in the eyes. "Or as she is better known around here, Callisto," he added, a smile on his face. "For the crimes she has committed against this city."

My eyes sparkled. "And what, pray tell, is my crime," I asked all too sweetly.

A smile I can only describe as evil crept upon his face. He was enjoying this too much. "You have been hereby sentenced by this Council, with the crimes against you being: unruly behaviour, ways most unbecoming of a Spartan woman, and most disgracing of all, disregarding Spartan law."

I caught my uncle's slight shift in his chair and my aunt's hand on his. She was calming him, I knew, repeating the words I had told them. _Say nothing._

I pondered Theron's words for awhile, saying nothing as he continued. "You have a blatant disregard for the laws of this city, to which you are a citizen of. And while you may be the niece of our Great King, Leonidas, it does not excuse your acts as forgivable. No one is above the law."

"You're right," I agreed with a small nod and every eye in the room turned to me in shock. Even Theron seemed uncertain of what I was saying. But I wasn't finished. "Everything you have just said is the truth. I am a citizen of this great city of Sparta," I motioned with my hands in the air to the world outside us. "I am the niece of our Great King. And yes, no one is above the law. But you like facts, don't you Theron-"

"Councilman Theron to you," he interjected but I brushed him off.

"Well here's a fact for you," I said in low voice. I took a step closer so I was standing at eye level with him. "My name is Andromeda and by birthright, I am Cynurian and sole heir to the throne of my father's city. I am not a Spartan."

I punctuated those last words. I held my composure as did Theron. We stared at each other, each challenging the other to back down first. Theron put on another smile and began walking circles around me.

"Do you see, Council, how she mocks this city? Do you see how she covets the throne? Before long, you'll be plotting murder and claiming Sparta as your own."

I rounded on Theron all the while keeping my temper in check. It would do me no good to attack him or raise my voice. "Don't play games Councilman. You have no trial here. I covet nothing that does not belong to me. And as for my father's throne, may he live another fifty years before I need take it. Don't mock this council, Theron."

I knew he saw it in my eyes- the rage, the anger. It was right there, burning inside me. He thought he was going to win this battle. He thought I was going to back down. He was wrong. Theron walked up behind me and addressed me as much as he addressed the council.

"Look at you, underneath your façade. You think you can be a tough warrior, but you are no man." He did not see my eyes narrow and burn, for he had angered me beyond imagining. And then, he pulled from my hair the beautiful butterfly pin my aunt Gorgo had given to me as a child and my raven hair cascaded down my back below my waist for all to see.

"Now that is what a woman looks like," he said and thrust the clip into my hand. I clenched it tightly, though not enough to break the delicate wings. And then it hit me. He had said I was not a warrior- I was no man. That was obvious, and who would ever think I was - unless he was jealous.

I let out a short laugh at my realization that turned Theron's attention on me like a hawk. "You laugh now, but you won't be laughing when the Council chooses your fate."

"That's just it though," I replied, looking Theron in the eye. It was my turn to walk circles around him. "There won't be any decision regarding my fate. I'll make that choice on my own. I see it now, why it bothers you so much, all this un-Spartan like behaviour, as you call it. You're afraid."

Murmurs swept through the crowd. "I'm afraid of what?" Theron spit out. I raised my hands in the air, and motioned towards the outdoors once more.

"You're afraid that every woman, every girl in the city looks up to me," I said, a smirk playing on my lips. This was it; this was my time to shine. Theron had had his fun for far too long. "You fear that I will influence all the young women in this city, that they will have dreams and ambitions like I do. You fear that I'll change the nation of Sparta." I laughed out loud. "You're jealous that I may have more of an impact on this city in my short life than you will ever have in all of yours."

And by the look on Theron's face, everyone seemed to agree with me. He looked disgusted that I had beaten him; that I had achieved what he could not. I shook my head in disgust.

"This trial is over Theron," I said, turning my back on the council and leaving. "There wasn't one to begin with."

A second's pause and then Theron's voice floated through the air again, and all those who had been standing to leave stopped moving. "Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure you have done no wrong?"

I turned back and gave him one last glare then turned to leave. "Guards," he shouted and two soldiers entered the building and my face dropped in horror.

Between them they half carried, half dragged my best friend, Lysidia. "Someone always pays for the crime," Theron said so low I knew he was mere inches from me. "And the snitch always pays the ultimate price." And then I lost all composure.

In an instant I had turned halfway and withdrawn my dagger, the one I always kept strapped to me. It landed on Theron's throat. The Council inhaled sharply. "Let her go and I'll spare your life."

He hadn't been expecting the attack and the other guards didn't want to get involved incase Stelios decided to take them out. It took all of Astinos' strength to hold him back. My eyes spelled danger and his spelled fear. I could see it rolling in their depths. I was not afraid to kill.

"Listen here, Theron. I may not be Queen yet, but one day, when I am, though I have no war with Sparta, I will have war with you."

Theron motioned for the guards to release Lysidia and she put a hand to my shoulder. "It's not worth the bloodshed," she said softly so only I could hear her.

My dagger lingered a moment longer, my adrenaline fading as I realized the gravity of the situation. "We are going to leave this council. And should anyone of your guard or council follow us, there will be blood on your hands. You will not speak of us, nor search for us, nor knock on the doors of our homes, or mark these words Theron; your blood will paint these floors red. That is my promise."

And then the blade flicked away and Lysidia and I left the council.

Only when we were a great distance from the Council did Lysidia and I pick up our pace, though we did not run. We were arm in arm, partly to keep each other from falling and partly because we did not have anything else to hold on to.

I turned my head slightly so I could whisper to her. "We don't stop until we get to your house, do you understand." She nodded mutely. "I'll feel safe when we're behind closed doors."

It took us another three minutes to reach her home and once we were inside, we locked the door and set the barricade. "Where is your son?" I asked her.

"He's safe," she whispered and I knew she was trying to be strong. She called to her housemaid, Amphora, who emerged with Lysidia's son, Evander. He was a cute child, only five years old, but very intelligent for his age. Lysidia took him in her arms and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Lysidia, this is my fault. I've caused all of this," I told her honestly and sank into a chair, my head in my hands. It was then I noticed that I was shaking.

Lysidia shook her head. "No, it isn't. I knew what I was doing when I warned you. If only I had gotten to you sooner."

Suddenly, we were interrupted as loud knocks sounded at the door. "Stay here," I warned and my hand instinctively went to my dagger, though I did not pull the blade out. As I got closer to the door, I could hear the shouting.

"Lysidia! 'Dromeda! Are you in there! Open the door! Lysidia! 'Dromeda!" It was Stelios and by the sounds of it he was planning to break the door down.

"Stop banging!" someone else said and I knew it was Astinos. I looked to Lysidia and nodded that it was okay.

"Stelios! Hang on," I shouted back and the knocking stopped as I undid the barricade and let them in. "Keep your voices down will you, you'll wake the entire city."

"Are you alright?" Stelios asked me, surveying me to see if I had any cuts or bruises. I brushed him and Astinos off.

"I'm fine. Lysidia's waiting for us." I ushered them inside and locked the door but did not bother with the barricade.

The moment Stelios saw his sister, he breathed a sigh a relief and caught her up in a strong hug to which she had to push him off. "You'll strangle me yet," she teased and she smoothed down her hair and dress.

Another knock sounded at the door a moment later but this one I knew. It was one solid knock, not forceful, but demanding of an answer. I turned to the door but Stelios had already gotten there. He opened it and stepped aside. It was my uncle, my aunt Gorgo behind him.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked the four of us and we all nodded. He did not bother to enter the house. He turned to Lysidia. "You risked everything you had today, and I thank you for it."

"Callisto will always be my best friend, my sister of sorts," she replied and my eyes turned to her. Even she never used my real name. She grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. "I only wish I had gotten there sooner."

Before I could answer, my uncle spoke directly to me. "Andromeda, I think the Council's message was very clear."

Andromeda- my uncle never used my nickname. I looked up at him. "I understand what one man was trying to do. You saw his face, uncle. You know he had no case against me."

"I know what I saw and what we all saw," my uncle replied. "From now on, there will be rules you will have to follow." I opened my mouth to argue but one look silenced me. "You will not be seen outside unless I or someone else is your escort," he said and my face turned into one of shock.

"But-"I tried to interject but my uncle cut me off.

"That's enough, Andromeda! Starting today, at least in public, you will pretend like you are one of us. Do you understand?"

There was no arguing, no fighting back. He had won this battle and he knew it. But I would not show my humiliation, I would not tell him he had won.

I held my head high and answered, "Yes, my King."

And then I stepped through the open door, brushing my aunt aside and headed to the palace.

The last thing I remember seeing on my uncle's face was remorse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thoughts? Comments? Love to hear from you guys so please find it in your hearts to review! Thanks for reading! :)


	4. A Message from Persia

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it

**Claimer:** Andromeda and the Cynurians

**Rating**: T for minor language and gory/bloody violence

**Author's Note:** And we're back! Work & life have been super busy so I apologize to everyone who has been waiting for this for so long! it You guys are awesome and all the followers make this update worth it! Please enjoy chapter 4 of the Cynurian Queen (please R&R!). Enjoy and thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter Four: A Message from Persia~<strong>

The next two days were a nightmare for me. I didn't sulk- no; I was much too old for that. But I ate my meals away from my uncle and aunt and remained indoors for most of the day. I didn't bother to sneak out at night because I knew it would do me no good. What bothered me most was that I had stood up for myself; I had set Theron in his place, and now, when I was so close to victory, it was snatched from my fingertips.

On the third day, I decided that this wasn't going to work. I could only feign sickness for so long before everyone realized that my words were empty. And that wasn't the image I wanted to give them. Early in the morning, just as the sun was rising, I made my way silently to the stables where Erebus was more than happy to see me. I began to tie his reins and he stayed perfectly still, happy to be going out for a ride. But I wasn't just planning on a ride to Lerna and back. No, I had different ideas. I thought it best if perhaps I left Sparta for some time. I couldn't go to Cynuria, I knew that. So I thought about going north or perhaps west, to the other side of Greece where few had ventured.

As I was pondering these things, the stable door opened again and my head snapped up. I was surprised at my visitor.

"Not running away, are you?" my uncle's deep voice asked me. I stared at him a moment.

"I guess not," I shrugged as I busied myself with Erebus.

He paused a moment before he spoke again. "You know, you remind me of your father, my brother," he told me and began to help with the reins. "He was always trying to prove that he could be something different, that he didn't have to live this way. He wanted to believe that there was so much more for him out there. And you know what? He was right. There was- look at who he is; what he's become."

I looked up at him again. "Why are you telling me this?"

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Because I believe in you, Andromeda. I know you'll be someone great."

I was in shock. My tongue had turned to lead and I could not speak. I thought I had understood my uncle, but now, it seemed as if I didn't understand him at all. He tied the last knot in Erebus' reins and threw a navy blue blanket over my stallion's back. He smiled and turned towards me, laughing lightly at the look on my face.

"After all, he didn't name you Andromeda for nothing you know."

"I…thank you, for telling me this," I managed to say.

Then in a more serious tone, my uncle asked me, "Do you know where you're headed?"

I shook my head. "Not yet, but I'm sure it will come to me."

He nodded. "And your friends, have you told them how long you'll be gone?"

I hesitated. I had left that to last, debating with myself whether I should tell them or just leave. I knew it wasn't right- Astinos, Stelios and Lysidia were my best friends and not telling them that I was going somewhere would be the most hurtful thing I could do – especially since Lysidia had quite literally saved my life only a few days ago.

My uncle answered the question for me. "Go, say goodbye to your friends. Erebus will be here when you return."

I didn't hesitate this time and dashed out the door. I ran down the streets I knew so well and kept on running until I saw the familiar outline of Lysidia's house. I skidded to a halt at the door and knocked three times the way I always did. The door opened almost instantaneously and Lysidia stood there, her son by her side.

"I knew it was you," she smiled. "Come inside." She stepped away from the door to allow me entrance but I grabbed her arm.

"I can't stay Lysidia," I said solemnly. "I have to go away for a while. It won't be for long, but I came to say goodbye and to thank you for everything you have ever done for me."

The next thing I knew she was hugging me tightly and I returned the embrace. Lysidia was a great friend like that. She needed no explanations but seemed to understand everything. I gave her one last squeeze and then she watched as I turned away and left. I didn't look back, but I knew Lysidia watched me until I was out of view from her house. I found my aunt next in the market and pulled her aside. I told her quickly of my plans and she too gave me a hug, placed some coins in my hands and kissed my forehead. Then she wished me well and she too watched me leave.

The last two people I had to say goodbye to would also be the hardest. I found them in an arena testing each other's skills and practicing with target boards. I watched a moment as Stelios threw his spear and it landed in the center. Astinos clapped him in the back and then shook his dark hair from his face. That was when he saw me.

"You are alive!" he practically shouted. I had never seen him smile so radiantly before. Stelios pulled his spear out and joined us.

"So, you found us," Stelios said. "Planning on joining our little training session, are you? Maybe practice your archery some more," he teased.

I smiled and shook my head lightly. "Not today," I said slowly as the sudden reality of telling them my plans began to sink in. I couldn't face them anymore. But I had to, I told myself, because they were my friends. "Actually, I came because I needed to tell you both something."

Their brows furrowed and I could see the confusion etched in the faces. They had no idea was I was talking about. I sighed. "I'm going away for a little while, but I'll be back," I added hastily, seeing as they were about to argue. I held up my hand to them to stem the questions I knew would come.

"I'm just going to take a little ride across the countryside and I'll be back before you know it," I tried to say cheerily, but even they could see that I wasn't happy with the choice. "It needs to be done. Strictly speaking, they think I'm an outlaw and in a few days without my presence, it will all blow over."

Stelios sighed. "We were afraid you'd do something like this."

I raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you were afraid I'd do what? How could you possibly know what I was going to do?"

"Your uncle," Astinos answered for me. I had no answer except to shake my head at the situation. My uncle had figured out what I was planning to do long before today. I guess he did know me better than I thought.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to have to say goodbye," I said.

"You don't have to," Stelios answered and stuck his spear in the ground. "Go on, tell her,"

Astinos smiled. "We're coming with you."

I don't know if I wanted to cry or laugh, but I think I did both. Only my uncle would have done this for me. Gathering their gear, the three of us headed off to the stables where my uncle was waiting for the three of us, three tethered horses trailing behind him.

Erebus snorted when he saw me and my two friends took their steeds as well. "All set," my uncle asked me and I could only hug him. He too kissed my forehead and walked with us to the open fields.

"Try not to venture off into any mountains," he told us and I nodded. "And Andromeda, be careful."

"I will, I promise. I'll see you soon."

And then the three of us were off, the golden wheat fields behind us and the open expanse of Greece the only road ahead.

* * *

><p>We spent nearly three weeks outside of Sparta, whereas our original plan had only been to stay a week. We debated upon Argos or Nemea and settled for the latter, as the Nemeans were better known for their hospitality. Before returning home, we visited Lake Lerna again, though this time during the day so we could see all its beauty.<p>

When we came home, the whole story had blown over and there were more pressing concerns, like the invasions of Persia. Nearly a year had passed since the incident that had caused me to leave Sparta. Early February saw Astinos turn eighteen and three months later in May, I did as well. It was in July of the year 480 when I received a particularly large and awkward looking package that would change my life.

"You have something waiting for you," my aunt told me when I had arrived home one day and showed me the package lying on a table in the courtyard. I looked curiously at my friends who had joined me for the walk and they shrugged. The package was awkwardly shaped with one part long and skinny and the other bumpy and rather large. It was tied up with rope.

A scroll was sitting beside it and I opened it first to see if it would give a hint as to what was in the package. My friends looked over my shoulders as I read it aloud.

"_To our dearest Callisto,_" I started, knowing immediately this was from my parents. My father had written this letter though, because I knew his writing. We wrote the same way. "_I hope this finds you well before your eighteenth birthday-_"

"Your birthday was two months ago," Stelios interjected laughing.

I nudged him lightly. "Stelios, hush. Let me finish reading this." I cleared my throat and continued. "_I hope this finds you well before your eighteenth birthday. Your mother and I wanted to wish you all the best and we hope that you have enjoyed every moment of your life. But as you know, things in Cynuria are not as they should be. We have been at war with Persia for quite some time now. I told you one day that you would come to understand everything. The moment I set eyes on you I knew you would be strong. It is why you are named so. Remember what I always told you. A tyrant is always stirring up war or other, in order that people may require a leader. I wish you all the best in life, Andromeda, and that you may always find happiness. With all the love in the world, your Mother and Father._"

My friends knew not what to say and neither did I. I let the letter fall to the table and reached for the package. My friends and my aunt waited with bated breath to see what the present would be. There was an eerie feeling creeping through my body. Those haunting words about tyrants and rulers, my father had told me to never forget them. I pulled the rope and the knot untied. Pushing aside the linen and hide wrappings, my gift came into view.

An ornate, sparkling silver bow, with a quiver of twelve silver arrows with purple feathers lay in the wrappings. On the bow was an inscription, carved into the silver. This was no ordinary bow. These were my father's and I knew instantly what his letter had meant.

My heart felt as though it had stopped beating and the entire world had stopped moving. Time did not exist as I stood there looking at this gift, but it wasn't really a gift at all. My hand hovered over the bow for a moment but I dared not touch it- not yet. I was afraid of what I would see if I did.

I moved so fast I didn't register it until I was halfway to Cynuria. Had I said anything to my friends or my aunt? Had I explained anything to them? I don't think I did. The only thing I remember was grabbing the letter and bolting out of the city on Erebus' bareback, heading to my homeland.

And when I got there, I was met with devastation. But hadn't I expected it? Hadn't that been the point of my father's letter? To prepare me for the fate I must meet. When I arrived in the city, I met with my father's general, Casseopius, who led me to the city's infirmary. He explained to me that the Cynurian forces had withdrawn from the attack and that they had hoped I would have arrived sooner. I didn't understand why until he showed me the two bodies lying under a white sheet. So it was true. What I feared the most had happened. My fate, my ultimate destiny had arrived. But I couldn't accept it. It was too soon. I left the city as fast as I came, telling the general that I had things to take care of in Sparta first. But he understood. He understood that I didn't want the responsibility that had been so forcefully thrust upon me.

I arrived in Sparta. In total, I had been gone three days. The moment I entered the city I saw it; sensed it in the grass, felt it in the air. Persians had been here, and that meant only one thing for Sparta.

War.

I left Erebus' in the stables, and rushed to find my uncle. I weaved through the crowd of people who had gathered. Had the Persians only just arrived? What spectacle had happened here? I didn't need to look far for my answers.

My uncle, my aunt, Captain Artemis, half a dozen soldiers, my two best friends and Theron were gathered by the city's old well, a deep circular hole cut into the earth that had once provided us with our source of water. It had long since run dry. My uncle turned, faced me. He was angry but I didn't know why, not yet anyway. His eyes landed on me, and in that moment, so did everyone else's. My aunt saw me too and was by my side in an instant.

"Callisto," she called to me. She had seen the gift, she had seen my expression, and she had seen my pain. She knew but she said nothing. I was emotionless; hollow. I was wounded but my pride didn't let it show. My dead eyes stayed fixed on my uncle.

"Where have you been the past three days?" he questioned. His voice was angry, his tone, his features, everything about him screamed madness. My mind's eye saw Theron, smiling, enjoying this too much, and my friends, how worried they were. I must have looked terrible.

"Uncle-"I began but Leonidas was too angry to hear reason.

"We'll discuss this inside," he interrupted. I paused, but only for a second. My gaze floated to the well and I understood.

"They are dead," I said, loud enough for him to hear. He was walking away, but he stopped, turned and listened.

"What?"

"They were murdered and burned. My parents are dead."

He knew what that meant. Everyone in the streets knew what it meant. "How do you know this?"

"I saw them. They are dead and they're not coming back." My voice was hollow but my words bore the weight of the world. It was all crashing down on me and I knew I had to leave before I lost what little dignity I had left. I turned and stepped away as my aunt called out to me once more.

"Callisto!" Slowly, softly, like a loving mother. _She's not your mother_, my mind screamed at me. _They killed your mother._

I paused, wanting so desperately to turn and hug her; knowing I couldn't. Sorrow and tears would come later, but now was neither the time nor place.

I could feel a deep cold hatred run through me as I turned my back on everyone.

I closed my eyes briefly. My words were bitter. "My name is Andromeda."

I don't know how long Astinos and Stelios had been searching for me but they found me in the courtyard of my uncle's home, my bow strung and an arrow waiting to be released. I hadn't read the inscription yet. My father told me that one day I would understand what it meant but I hadn't paid attention to it.

The moment I had taken up the bow, everything that had ever transpired around it became visible to my mind and there were a lot of memories. Most of the things passed through my mind like air but some stuck out, like the day my father inherited the bow and the day he told me about the inscription.

I swung around quickly as I heard footsteps approach behind me, the arrow poised, ready to strike. My two friends came into view and it took me a second before I relaxed my grip on the arrow and let the bow drop to my side. I turned away from them, though I was glad to see them.

I let out a frustrated sigh, holding onto the courtyard wall for support.

"What's the point anyway?" I hadn't meant to talk aloud. My thoughts had escaped through my lips. I dropped the bow on the courtyard table and rested my hands on either side of it, looking out into the distance.

Stelios came up behind me and examined the bow. Astinos was beside him. Worry was etched in both their features. Stelios was deep in thought and Astinos' eyes were dark.

"Come on, you're the best archer in Sparta." Stelios was trying to sound casual, but I heard the concern behind his words.

"That's not the point," I said angrily though I didn't know who I was angry at. "You don't get it! It's not the fact that I can use it! It's what it means if I do."

I stepped around the table and leaned against it, arms folded and looking quite cross. But not at my friends; at the whole situation – at what had been thrust upon me and now, Sparta.

Stelios seemed to understand where I was going with this. "You knew one day this would happen- that the day would come."

"Did it have to come so soon?" I asked but no one answered. I hadn't expected them to. I knew Stelios was right. I took a moment more before I asked the question I didn't want an answer too. "The Persians were here, weren't they?"

"Yes," Astinos answered, joining me and leaning against the table. I didn't look at either of them but continued to focus on a spot in the sky.

"They didn't leave here either, did they?"

Stelios remained silent and Astinos shook his head. I could see him from the corner of my eye. "No."

I took a deep breath, more to steady myself than the thoughts than ran through my head. "You know it means war for Sparta."

This time, Stelios did answer. "We know," he said solemnly. "Leonidas was talking about gathering the troops."

I looked higher into the sky, gazing at its beauty. The moon was a faint silhouette against the evening sky, almost full, but not quite there. It would take another two days until the full moon rose. My eyes narrowed and I stared intently at the sky now, realization awning on me of what the coming days would mean. I looked at my friends in horror.

"They won't let him go with the army," I whispered.

They looked at me, confusion written on their faces. They did not see what I saw. "It's Carneia," I motioned towards the sky as if it held all the answers. "How could we not remember? In two days, the festival begins and they will not let him go to war during Carneia."

"They will have to," Astinos objected. "They will have to see we are at war."

"The Ephors don't care about the ongoing problems of the city," I pointed out irritated.

"We have to do something," Stelios insisted.

I looked back at him and turned my gaze skyward again. "This time, there's nothing we _can_ do. It's in their hands."

My friends had no words after that. Something very strange was happening and there was nothing we could do about. The three of us watched the moon rise as darkness fell across the city. We stood for a very long time just watching the sky and everything around us. We stayed silent, but we were all thinking the same thing.

Sparta was going to war, and the Ephors – well, it didn't matter what they said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading and sorry to everyone for the choppy update times! Thank you to all the followers out there. Please R&R - no flames :)


End file.
